Home
by AmberDraconian
Summary: Jack makes a mistake and it breaks daniel's heart, what happens next? JD Salsh, cussing, maybe some OOC. ONE SHOT!


Amber: I hate this part of fanfics…Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But Danny's on my X-mass list.

Danny: you realize just how weird that sounds right?

Koji: pulls out the Golden Keyboard of Bushounen Doom and types

Jack: walks in, grabs Danny by the arm and drags him out of the roommyyyyy Archeologist.

Notes: thoughts/Hello/; Eye communication: Hello; Speech: "Hello"(duh); Emphasis: _Hello_

Home

"Jack, don't. Please Jack don't do this!" Tears ran down Daniel's cheeks as Jack snatched up his bag and walked off, eyes not leaving his lover's, now ex-lovers, eyes until he reached the doorway and stopped. "Daniel its over. Forget about it." /oh Danny please, please, forget me and find someone who deserves you. This is killing me Danny, I'm so sorry. /

Please…don't leave me Daniel was kneeling on the floor, his knees long since given out. Head down he whispered, "please, don't." Jack nearly broke but forced himself to sneer down at the shredded remains of his lover's heart. "heh! That's got to do wonders for your confidence _Dr. Jackson_. Begging your lover to stay! We're not even nearly the same age!" Jack turned and when out the door, only letting the tears fall as he pulled out of his lovers/no! _Ex_-lovers/ Driveway.

Daniel would have loved nothing more than to lay there on the floor sobbing and trying to pick up the pieces of his thoroughly trampled life, but his stubborn streak refused to give the man who had just hurt him so much that satisfaction. Getting to his feet Daniel's eyes went colder than ice and he picked up the books he had un-shelved in a fruitless attempt to keep himself standing.

/ Wh-why Jack? Why did you work so hard to hurt me? You promised! You promised you would never leave me/ Tears tried to force their way out of his eyes. / _No!_ I will _not_ cry for you! You bastard! You promised me/ Daniel's anger at this betrayal did what nothing else had done since he met Jack. All his shields flew up and he locked his heart away. Daniel could only hope that this time it would be forever.

The next day at work Jack couldn't focus on anything. Everywhere he turned he saw the look in Daniels eyes as he had left. And then Danny arrived, and more than anything he had ever seen the look in the younger man's eyes terrified him. / Oh god Danny, please say I didn't do that…please tell me I didn't hurt you that deeply. Oh god forgive me I've destroyed the most beautiful soul on this or any planet. /

Daniel showed up late to work the next day, his eyes as cold as before, ignoring those who greeted him. He went directly to his office, only once looking up to find Jack watching him. His ex-lover received only a viper's glare in return for his attention. / What is it Jack? Did you expect me to come to work, dragging my heals, head drooping and beg you to come home? Just forget that you shredded my heart like one of your old phone bills/

Jack wasn't happy but he knew he had to deal with this now, before the next mission if possible. Walking to the other man's office he poked his head in. "Danny? You busy right now?"

"Colonel, I would prefer that you didn't call me that any more, and no I'm not too busy at the moment," was the cold reply.

"D…Daniel," he whispered looking down, "I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, I really didn't mean to…" "With all due respect, _colonel_, Bullshit." "Danny I-!" "if you'll excuse me colonel, I would like to get these translations and get back to the house." / The house? Not home? Oh Danny, what in god's name have I done/

As Jack retreated Daniel turned back to his work but when a minute went by and he didn't hear the door shut he looked up. Jack was still watching him. "Colonel," he almost growled, "what ever was between us is dead. Leave me alone." Jack scowled. "With all due respect, Dr. Jackson, Shut up and listen." The words were low and serious. "Danny, I know you can never forget what I've done but I really hope you'll forgive me. I do love you…I…I just wonder how much you really loved me." The colonel turned, defeated, and was about to walk away when a fist collided with his side from behind.

Daniel pulled the man into his office and slammed the door, shoving the surprised Black Ops. veteran into the wall. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YO DO THIS TO ME," he screamed, thankful for the sound proof walls required by paranoid officials. "I'm so sorry Danny, I never meat to do this," tears appeared in the graying man's eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Daniel had lost his barriers. He just couldn't hate the man in front of him no matter what his mind was telling him and tears had found their way onto his cheeks. He found himself leaning on the man to keep from falling. / How Jack? How do you manipulate me so easily? What did you do to put me so under your spell/

The older man reached up and ran his fingers through Daniel's hair speaking gently. "You deserve so much more, Danny. I'll never be able to give you what you should have. Oh god Danny you're so beautiful."

Danny shook his head slowly. "I'm not worth anything. Hammond would be better off hiring Jonas in my place and no matter how many times you say I'm beautiful it doesn't make it true." If I'm worth so much why does everything hate me?

"Don't even think it Danny. You're gorgeous and everyone here loves you…I love you."

Danny was lost in the memories again. Jack recognized the signs by now. The man's breathing was fast and shallow, his eyes were unfocused, and he was shaking. The young man had been taking pills to banish the memories but sometimes, when he was stressed or tired, they came back "Danny? Danny look at me, don't go time traveling on me Danny. Please Danny focus, its ok, I'm right here"

Danny looked up at him, terrified and still shaking, and his eyes asked but for how long? How long do you want me here? The trembling man buried his face in the other's shirt. "Jack! Please, don't leave me alone again," whispered the archeologist, pleading, "It hurts Jack, it hurts so much. Being alone."

"I wont, I promise Danny, never again. I love you space monkey," Jack whispered with a small smile on his face. Daniel just pushed his face farther into the man's shirt and whispered, "Ai Shiteru koi." "Hu?" Daniel smiled against his lover's chest. "Its Japanese. 'Ai Shiteru' means 'I love you' and 'koi' is the honorific title for a lover."

"That's my space monkey!" "What does that mean any way?" "What? Space monkey? I have not the slightest clue." "Ha! Hey…Jack? Can we go home?" "Home? Not 'the house'?" "As long as you're there, silver fox" "Alright, let's go home…koi."


End file.
